


Bigger Than These Bones

by edgarallanrose



Series: Season 11 Destiel timestamps/codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x10 coda, Casifer, M/M, Possessed Castiel, Post-Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Spoilers for 11x10, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Lucifer pondered, "when you said ‘yes’ I assumed it was because you thought you were doing the right thing. That is, after all, your M.O.; The Angel With the Best of Intentions who somehow always manages to fuck shit up. But I get it now. That may have been part of it, but you were acting on impulse this time."<br/>...<br/>"I was talking to Sam, but it was you that heard me." Lucifer chuckled. "This isn’t about you redeeming yourself and saving the planet. This is about you saving Dean Winchester’s sweet, sweet ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Than These Bones

**Author's Note:**

> See, I told you I'd keep writing these! Just had to take a wee break. I'm just glad I could get this up before 11x11 airs. 
> 
> This work is unbeta'd so please excuse the countless errors I'm sure I made.  
> Spoilers for 11x10 "The Devil's in the Details"...obviously.  
> Title borrowed from the song "Control" by Halsey.

Castiel had always been assured that when an angel entered a vessel that the vessel’s occupant felt no pain. On the contrary, most humans had likened the experience to one of unbridled ecstasy.

Castiel had not expected ecstasy, making the assumption that sharing a vessel with another angel might have its own set of repercussions. However, nothing could have prepared him from the violent onslaught that was Lucifer’s Grace.

 _Idiot angel_ , Lucifer purred.

Castiel blacked out for several days afterwards.

\---

Castiel felt like he was somewhere between half awake and half asleep; a concept he was familiar with from many restless nights spent as a human. He could never be sure if what he was seeing was a dream, reality, or some combination of the two.

He watched Lucifer discard the trench coat and suit jacket, loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.

_You were always such a tightass, Castiel._

He watched other angels die at Lucifer’s hand.

_Not like this is something you weren’t used to doing yourself, eh Castiel? Rumor has it your angel body count is starting to rival mine these days._

Castiel was silent.

\---

 _You know,_ Lucifer pondered, _when you said ‘yes’ I assumed it was because you thought you were doing the right thing. That is, after all, your M.O.; The Angel With the Best of Intentions who somehow always manages to fuck shit up. But I get it now. That may have been part of it, but you were acting on impulse this time._

The image of Lucifer’s hand at Dean’s throat came unbidden to Castiel’s mind. Dean gasping for breath, his windpipe collapsing.

“All right, Sam,” he had said. “I’m gonna make this real easy for you. You say the magic word or your brother dies, and we both know you won’t let that happen.”

 _I was talking to Sam, but it was you that heard me._ Lucifer chuckled. _This isn’t about you redeeming yourself and saving the planet. This is about you saving Dean Winchester’s sweet, sweet ass._

Castiel screamed and clawed at the consciousness. He flared his Grace in a threat and a challenge.

_Watch yourself, Castiel. As long as I need to be you, Dean is safe. So you better behave and hope nobody gets wise._

Castiel seethed, but retracted his Grace.

_Atta boy._

\---

Lucifer touched Dean too much. It only served the purpose of antagonizing Castiel, and he kept the touching casual, but Dean was starting to notice.

Castiel had never allowed himself to touch Dean as much as he wanted to.

At one point when Lucifer reached out to put a hand on his shoulder Dean jumped like he had been shocked.

Castiel barely dared hope that Dean could tell it wasn’t him. That somehow Dean could sense the extra amounts of hydrogen that clung to Lucifer’s Grace, so much heavier than Castiel’s.

Castiel tried to let his Grace spark just enough that Dean might be able to tell the difference. Lucifer batted it away like fly.

\---

“I’m worried about you, Cas,” Dean admitted in private one night at the bunker.

“Why’s that, Dean?” Lucifer replied. He tilted his head just right, squinted his eyes just so. Dean only looked more uneasy.

“I dunno,” he shrugged and scratched at the back of his neck. “You’ve just seemed…off. Wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

 _I’m not okay,_ Cas tried to scream. _It’s not me, Dean. Dean, get out of here! Run! You have to run!_

“I’m fine,” Lucifer said. “But how are you?”

Lucifer reached across and placed his hand on Dean’s knee, suggestive. That was it, it was finally too much. Dean jumped up from his seat and took a step back, fear in his eyes.

“Good…I-I’m good. Tired. I’m going to bed now. Night, uh, Cas.”

Dean swiftly left the library.

Lucifer leaned back in his seat, confused. Castiel cheered.

Dean had figured it out. Maybe not completely, but Dean knew it wasn’t Castiel anymore.

Dean could keep him and Sam safe now.

 _I don’t understand_ , Lucifer pouted. _That stupid ape is in love with you, Castiel. Did you know that? And you love him too; even a human could see that. I thought this whole manipulation would be…easier._

Lucifer could probably sense the eye roll that Castiel attempted.

_Yeah, yeah, you think I don’t understand. You forget I too have loved and lost. What I don’t understand is this human concept of repression. Restraint._

Castiel remained silent.

_I could help, ya know. I could…convince him to act on his feelings. As soon as I have Sam Winchester you could have Dean all to yourself._

Castiel bristled.

_Alright, alright, I hear you loud and clear. So remember this moment when I win and Dean is the first hit on my list._

Castiel tried to keep calm, keep still. He knew Lucifer was trying to get a rise out of him.

 _Or,_ Lucifer considered, _we could make this more fun. I could still use Dean’s body before I kill him._

Castiel was vibrating with anger. Lucifer laughed so hard he started laughing out loud.

_How do you think Dean would feel finally getting what he wanted from this vessel that he thinks of as you? I would let you watch the whole thing, of course. As a favor, since you’ve never had balls enough to fuck him yours-_

Castiel exploded with every particle of Grace he possessed. Heavenly power pulsed through the veins of his vessel, trying to clean it of Lucifer’s dark, rancid presence.

Castiel managed to twitch the fingers on the left hand before Lucifer beat him back into submission.

_You’re going to regret that, little angel._

Castiel’s world went black.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, pals. I fully intend to continue writing these lil ficlets for the duration of season 11 so please subscribe if you want to read more! And do let me know if you have been enjoying them, I love to hear from y'all.
> 
> You can find me on the tumblrverse as [edgarallanrose](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/) (navigate to my ask box if you'd like to send me prompts)


End file.
